<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Fan Video] Blue - An homage with music by AlessNox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504822">[Fan Video] Blue - An homage with music</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessNox/pseuds/AlessNox'>AlessNox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fan videos by SaturdayGirl2012 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Three colors : Blue (1993)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Car Accident, Composing, Death, Depression, Gen, Love, Mourning, Music, Recovery, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sadness, Suicide Attempt, greif</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:54:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessNox/pseuds/AlessNox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Julie must deal with the death of her husband and daughter. Recovery is a slow and requires the help of new friends and old loves.<br/>A celebration of the Krzysztof Kieślowski film in five parts. Made for the Sunshine challenge 2020 for the prompt: BLUE.</p>
<p>Music and some French Dialog <br/>Warning in video one for suicide attempt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fan videos by SaturdayGirl2012 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1326515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sunshine Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Fan Video] Blue - An homage with music</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I always liked this movie. It is a French film by the Polish director,  Krzysztof Kieślowski, and it stars the actress Juliette Binoche in a masterful performance.<br/>The movie is part of a series called the Three Colors named for the colors of the French flag: Blue, White, and Red. This work was about Grief and Liberty from that grief.<br/>I had wanted to make a fan video for a long time, but the sunshine challenge prompt just gave me the kick in the pants to actually do it. <br/>The story is about a composer (really it is about three of them). But since music was so much a part of the story, I couldn't imagine using any music other than the original movie music. You don't need to have seen the film to understand the videos. They tell a story themselves. I do hope that one day you get to see the film though. It is a classic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>BLUE - In 5 parts</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>An homage to the film with music, made for the Sunshine Challenge 2020.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>